


"My Little Leopard"

by Jayzingly



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Hybrids, M/M, Mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayzingly/pseuds/Jayzingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Mates. Stiles is a snow leopard, and happens to be the mate of a werewolf. But not just any werewolf, Derek 'Alpha' Hale.    ((First story, eventual smut, and I'm going to make this as painful as possible))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Derek had always been the... Alone type. He'd never really liked companionship, and thought other people, especially females, were annoying. Eventually, the loft was too quiet, so Lydia and Erica, ((who were happily coupled)), took it upon themselves to find him a pet. Or at least something like one. 

Reluctantly, he walks down the aisle of the hybrid shop, bored look on his face. His hands are in his pockets and he looks around at the half-human, half-whatever in the display cases. He watches as Erica holds up a half-cheetah, age ten at the looks of it, and he shakes his head no. Erica pouts, and as Derek shrugs his shoulders, he stops halfway as he smells something. He turns abruptly, and his heart catches in his chest as he stalks up the aisle, and he's faced with Lydia petting one of the most adorable things he's ever seen. 

It's a half-adult, half-snow leopard, judging by the ears and tail. Derek growls slightly as he watches Lydia stroke his head, and watches how the leopard closes his eyes in bliss, as if it's the first sliver of attention he's gotten in a while. 

"Oh how cute..." Lydia says, and Derek overhears. "Oh you'd perfectly balance out Derek's sourness." She says chuckling as the little pet nips at her fingers. He's seventeen at the least, and very skinny, covered in little dots on his skin. Pale as the moon, some would say, and his eyes, an inky hazel. He's wearing a grey shirt, and worn out jeans, with black socks. Around his little cage is a book, and a little video game. 

Derek walks up slowly, and watches as the little leopard straightens his back, takes in deep breath, and opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes are no longer hazel, but a sharp green, the kind that reminds you of the forest. 

He can swear at that moment, that he can hear Lydia, knows she's saying something but he can't hear her over the way his head is spinning. Derek tries to think over it, but it's just so distracting. He can't explain it but it makes every nerve in his body stand still and take in the aura of this creature. 

It's the sound of snow falling, (if that's even a sound), it's the smell of freshly baked curly fries and a cheeseburger, it feels like the sense of relief you get when you wake up at noon, panicking,and then realize it's a Saturday. Derek eventfully comes to his senses, when the leopard looks towards Lydia and asks in a soft voice;  
"Who's that?"  
Lydia smiles and replies as she sees the current state Derek is in, and realized what happened.  
"That's the sourwolf that's taking you home." 

The smile on the little leopards face, was one that Derek would never forget.


	2. My Little Green Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally gets his companion!

Chapter Two- My Little Green Collar

To his own surprise, Derek was smiling. Of course, he hid it from everyone else, and he directed it towards that little Leopard who was just jittery with excitement. 

And of course, Derek took in every little detail.

He watched as the creature’s muscles stretched as Lydia helped him out of his cage, and onto the white tiles of the pet shop. He smirked as he shivered under Derek’s stare, and slowly approach him. Derek had to fight every nerve as to not wrap his arms around the little thing standing in front of him. Instead he lifted a palm, and rested it against the others cheek, and showed a tiny bit of teeth as the Leopard leaned into his touch. 

“What’s your name, Sourwolf? Or would you like me to keep calling you Sourwolf?” He asked, and Derek shot a quick glare over to Lydia, who was laughing.

“My name is Derek, little one. What is yours?” Derek asked, feeling as though his mouth was stuffed with cotton, just in the others presence. 

He seemed to think for a moment, the little Leopard, before replying in a gentle whisper;

“Stiles.” 

Derek’s breath catches in his throat, and he looks away from the younger males stare, and instead looks over to Lydia and nods. Lydia smiles at him and thinks for a moment. 

“Of course, we’re going to have to go purchase him, and then go fetch clothes.” She says, walking towards Erica and naming off all the necessities Stiles would need. 

Derek moves out of Stiles’ personal space before holding his hand out towards the other. Instead of taking it, Stiles quietly shifts into his snow leopard form, and reaches over the glass of his cage to grab the book that lies there. After doing so, he looks up at Derek, and patiently waits for the man to start moving. When he doesn’t, he nudges the back of Derek’s legs, and the Wolf is suddenly brought back to earth.

He reaches down and strokes the others head, and startles a bit when Stiles starts purring. He keeps petting the other, and reaches down to pick up the clothes that fell on the floor when Stiles shifted. 

“Derek!” Calls Lydia. “You can pet him later! We need to go, before all the stores close!” 

Stiles huffs through his nose, before walking down the aisle towards the checkout station. As they approach the station, a shrill voice comes out of nowhere, making them all flinch. A woman, age sixty,( at the least), in the highest heels, walks towards the group of four. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing Stiles?! Why are you shifted into your disgusting form? And I don’t see why you are out of your cage, considering nobody would want to adopt you!” The voice yells, and Derek watches as the Leopard shrinks in fear at the old ladies words. 

Derek growls harshly, enough to make the woman flinch and bow her head in apology. Lydia steps up after Derek as finished snarling at the old woman, and begins to yell at her, speaking of how she shouldn’t be “downgrading these poor animals that have to withstand her presence, and her terrible fashion sense”. Meanwhile, Derek walks over to Stiles, gently pats him on the head, and walks with him over to the checkout, where he purchases Stiles. 

After he finishes and gets his certificate, he turns to his side to see Lydia, Erica, and Stiles all loomed over a green collar, and watches as Stiles’ tail twitched in excitement, and he pawed at it through the glass. 

Derek sighed, and tugged gently at Stiles' fur to get his attention. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, in a whisper. “I want you to be a person, not a pet.” He says, blushing slightly as Erica and Lydia let out a string of ‘aws’ at them. Stiles however, relishes in the attention, and simply nods his head. 

Ten minutes later, they all walk out of the shop, Stiles proudly wearing green shiny collar that says, “Property of Derek Hale.” 

Derek smiles as he drives with Lydia in the front seat, Erica and Stiles in the back, in which Stiles has shifted and changed back into his clothes, but decided to keep the collar, that fit snugly around his neck. Lyia directs Derek towards the nearest shop, and they park, Derek hiding the smile as soon as they looked at him. 

Although, the small hint of a smile that the Leopard had when he caught Derek smiling, was one he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving Kudos and commenting on my first story! 
> 
> I promise, the smutty smut will come later, and i dont hold back.
> 
> which may be a good or bad thing.
> 
> *shrugs shoulders*
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave a comment saying what you would like in future chapters! 
> 
> i will leave a warning when smut appears, and there was something else....
> 
> ...idk ill remember later probably. 
> 
> bye!


	3. My Little... Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally goes home!

Derek stood, bored again, as he walked down the store, pushing along a cart filled with clothes. Derek didn't really mind the entire concept of money, considering he had a ton saved, but the price of his time while he could be at home was another story. 

He did admire Stiles though. Every flick of the tail, every scrunch of his little nose, and the slight tremor that ran through his body when he realised that Derek was staring. 

Stiles didn't mind however. he actually kind of liked the attention. Of course, being a snow leopard wasn't easy. Not many people wanted to adopt him, and it was hard being pushed around like a little outcast. Stiles stood for a moment, stuck in thought, but eventually he shook out of it, and climbed inside the cart full of clothes, spreading his body out, comfortably letting his legs hang over the edge of the cart. 

He tilted his head up to look at Derek, and was a bit surprised when the Alpha male leaned down to bite at his neck. 

"Hey! Enough of that!" Erica scolded, holding a couple of underwear and throwing it at them both. Stiles looked over and picked up the garments. 

"I don't like these." He said, examining the boy shorts. 

The other three looked at him questioningly, until Lydia spoke. 

"Well, what do you like?" She says, before dropping her jaw in astonishment as to where Stiles was pointing. 

Derek dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes. Erica let out a few giggles, and Lydia chuckled as Stiles jiggled his collar, innocently. 

It was the ladies underwear section. 

=====================  
After leaving, Lydia and Erica helped them organize Stiles' things into Derek's, the couple left, leaving the Leopard and the Wolf to their own devices. 

Stiles had shifted again, he was presumably more comfortable as a Leopard, and was sniffing around the loft. Derek watched the other as he leaned against the doorframe of the entrance, entranced in the others movements. 

He was surprised however, when he looked at the clock to realise that it was already Eleven at night. Derek sighed, walking towards the bathroom, stripping as he went along, throwing his clothes in the direction of the hamper. 

A slight purr was heard, and Derek turned to see the Leopard sprawled out on the couch, admiring the view. Derek, grabbing a towel, and leaving his jeans on to Stiles' demise, turned on the shower. 

What he didn't expect, is that a good ten minutes later, he was joined by his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty chapter? 
> 
> im sorry that my true skills are not showing, but honestly, im not really trying. 
> 
> we have to get all the casualties out of the way before we get into the smut and stuff and im nOT GOOD AT DIS. 
> 
> i have all the emotional, (and even some of the smut), thought out, but this and maybe the next chapter are gonna build up to all that.
> 
> I APOLOGIZE THAT I CANT WRITE FOR SHIT.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Thank you for reading my first chapter of my first story, and any criticism is very appreciated.


End file.
